


Hunting Love

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS SEASON 7.10 The DeLuca Motel***<br/>After learning of Eric's personal battle, Horatio invites his young friend into his home and learns something that can only benefit them both. I don't own 'em and don't claim them for anything other than fun. No money is being made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eric got in the car and drove off without another word. Horatio stood there for a moment, fingers tapping against his ID badge in thought before he turned and headed off towards the parking lot and his Hummer. The case had shaken him more than he really wanted to admit. To come so close to losing Eric all because of secrets and lies shook him to the core. 

Horatio knew that the best way to protect his young friend was to move him out of the hotel that night and into a place where Horatio knew he’d be safe. And there was only one place he could think of in the whole of Miami that would be so safe. He only hoped that Eric would be willing to listen to reason.


	2. Chapter 2

The knocking at the door startled Eric and he picked up his gun before moving away from the bed where he was packing. Now that he knew he’d been spotted he had to move locations. He wasn’t going to put his family in danger, either of his families, so he’d just go to another one of the small motels that dotted Miami so readily. It was the only way that he would be positive no one in either his biological or work families was harmed. Eric wouldn’t be able to live with himself it something like that happened. 

He stood back from the door and cracked it open. As it swung inward, Eric moved with it, being careful to keep the shield between him and whoever it was standing on the other side.

“Eric,” a soft voice said. A voice that Eric knew so well.

“H,” he replied coming out from behind the door. “What are you doing here?”

Horatio took off his sunglasses and smiled softly. “I was hoping to catch you before you ran,” he said. “May I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Eric said. He stepped to the side and Horatio slid into the room, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t think you’d follow me.”

“You need to be safe, Eric,” Horatio said. “You need to be in a place where you know you’re safe and I know it too. Not another hotel, not this time.”

“Don’t do this, H.”

“Come home with me,” Horatio whispered. “Eric, hear me out. We leave your car in the parking lot of a motel and you go to check in. We put some of your things in the room as a decoy, you come out the window and I’ll be waiting in the Hummer. Then you come and stay in my guest room.” He looked up and his wonderful blue eyes were sad. “I don’t want to find you dead in one of these rooms, Eric. We came so close to losing you today and I wasn’t able to say anything. Please, trust me.”

“How can I not?” Eric asked. “But H, the decoy won’t last long. It’ll be pretty obvious that I’m not going in and out of the room.”

“It only has to last long enough, Eric; long enough to catch the bastard who wants to kill you,” Horatio replied.

Eric swallowed hard. “My father.”

“No Eric, his only contribution is to your DNA,” Horatio said. “Your father is the man who raised you and taught you how to be such a good man. Don’t think of the person hunting you as your father. It’ll only hurt you.”

“I’ll try,” Eric said. He looked down for a moment. “What will we tell the others? Calleigh and Wolfe are going to be all over this. They’re going to want to know the truth.”

“Tell them what you want, Eric,” Horatio said. “I’ll back you no matter what. No matter what. I’m always here.”

“Yeah, H,” Eric grinned. “You always are.”

“And I always will be,” Horatio smiled in return.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed almost too easy to move Eric from one dive of a motel to another. Horatio settled into an alley to wait, ears and eyes searching for any sign that there was another person out looking for Eric. He didn’t know how – or even if he wanted to – admit to Eric how his heart sped up when he walked onto the crime scene and saw the younger man standing there with a stark white bandage on his arm. Horatio hadn’t even known Eric had moved out of his apartment, although he did know that something was bothering his friend. And then to have Eric try to lie to him just made Horatio sadder. It also hurt, it hurt to think that Eric wouldn’t trust him enough to tell him the truth straight out. Maybe, in some ways, they were too much alike. They both liked to play personal matters close to the chest and only let people know the truth as it suited them. Horatio could understand, however, why Eric would want to know the truth. There were days when Horatio wished his father wasn’t the man who helped create him. He wished that he didn’t carry the elder Caine’s genes, but he also knew that he chose to be who he was. That biology held less effect on how an adult turned out than the care – or noncare – a child received growing up. That’s why he wanted Eric to quit referring to the man hunting him as his father. The monster who had created Eric was related by genes only and didn’t deserve the title that held so much honor – that of a father.

“Hey,” Eric said as he slid into the Hummer. “You look a little spacey.”

“I’m just thinking about the case,” Horatio replied as he started the Hummer and pulled out into traffic, thankful for both the height and tinted windows. “Eric, I wish you had trusted me.”

“I do,” Eric exclaimed. “I trust you with my life H. I guess, I was just trying to keep you safe. After everything that’s happened this past year, I wanted you to be able to rest. To not have to worry about me for a change.”

“Eric, you’re my family and I’ll always worry about you,” Horatio said softly. “But I also understand. It doesn’t mean I have to like it, but I do understand. Just promise me, no more secrets here.”

“I promise,” Eric said. “I asked my momma to come down to the lab. She started crying when I showed her my birth certificate, H. I didn’t want to do it. The last thing I wanted to do was draw her or my family into this. But I needed to know the truth.”

“And I’m sure she knows that,” Horatio said. “She loves you, Eric. That’s the most important thing for you to remember.”

Eric grinned. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “But I have a feeling she went home and told poppa. If he even knows the truth about my birth.”

“Do you think he doesn’t?”

“I don’t know. Momma said it was a mistake,” Eric said with a sigh. “Her affair, or attack, whatever. She said it was a mistake.”

Horatio glanced over. “She does not mean you,” he said firmly. “Eric, I’ve seen how your mother watches over you. There is no way that she believes you are a mistake. She doesn’t regret your being.”

“I know,” Eric sighed again. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “And I also know why you took me off the case, H. I didn’t thank you for it then, but I need to now. My judgment was compromised and I could’ve seriously messed up.”

“I’m glad you realize that,” Horatio said. “Eric, I care more for you, Calleigh, Ryan and Frank than I do about anyone. You are my family – you more than the others. I always want you to be able to feel like you can come and talk with me and know that I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

“That reminds me, how did you find out about all of this?”

“Mr. Wolfe was worried and I convinced him to let me do the checking,” Horatio replied. “I might have even left a few threats here and there.”

Eric grinned. “No way, Horatio Caine threatening people?”

“I was concerned that something would happen to you,” Horatio said clearing his throat. “I couldn’t live with myself if I let that happen.”

The younger man turned and really looked at Horatio. The red head had a faint flush across his cheeks that could simply have come from being in the sun or he was blushing. He started laughing. “Horatio, I didn’t know you blushed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Horatio said with a small grin. He pulled into his driveway and parked.

“This.” Eric reached over and ran a finger along Horatio’s right cheekbone. “Right here. I have evidence.”

“No one will believe you,” Horatio said.

“Oh yeah?” Eric pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of Horatio. “Now they’ll have to because I have hard evidence.”

Horatio made a grab for the cell phone and missed. Eric started laughing, hopped out of the Hummer and dashed for the door. Horatio followed and managed to pin Eric to his front door. “It's locked,” he whispered.

“Then get it open,” Eric replied. He wiggled as a hand snaked into his front pocket after his phone. “The sooner the better.”

“Hmmm, I think this is exactly what I was looking for,” Horatio murmured. He used his free hand to fish his keys out of his suit pocket while the fingers of his other hand stroked along what felt like a hardening erection. “Do you want this, Eric?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Eric moaned. He caught himself as the door opened and they stumbled inside. “When do I get the grand tour?”

“When I’m finished with you.” Horatio shut the door and pushed Eric up against it, leaning in and claiming the younger man’s mouth with his own. Eric moaned, wrapped both arms around Horatio, one at his waist and the other at his shoulder, and pulled his new lover in close. Horatio’s tongue snaked out and just barely touched Eric’s before withdrawing. Eric made a noise of either protest or hunger and opened his mouth, his tongue lapping at Horatio’s lips until they opened and he was able to plunge into the warm depth. Horatio’s hands ran along Eric’s arms up to his head and held it in place as he tilted and deepened the kiss even more.

Eric was gasping for breath when they broke apart. Horatio took a deep breath and grinned at him. “Now is the time to say no, Eric. This isn’t a condition of you staying here,” he said. “But if you choose to go forward I don’t want just once. I want you forever.”

“Then you’ve got me,” Eric said. He ground forward a little and pulled Horatio in tight. “Where’s the bedroom?”

“Down here,” Horatio replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric found it hard to follow Horatio towards the master bedroom. It wasn’t that he was having second thoughts about starting a long-term relationship with his boss, his brother-in-law, but rather that Horatio couldn’t seem to get enough of Eric’s mouth. So Eric’s back became familiar with a number of places along the hallway where he was not only kissed far more passionately than he ever had been before, but pieces of his clothes kept vanishing. And he wasn’t entire aware of that until he landed in the middle of Horatio’s bed and realized that he was naked. While Horatio was still in his suit. And his sunglasses.

“Don’t wear those in the bedroom, H,” Eric groaned as he got settled onto the bed. “This is nice. Not too firm, not too soft. It’s got some bounce too. I’ll bet it’s great to make love in.”

“I don’t know, you’re the first one I’ve ever let in here,” Horatio said. He set his sunglasses and other gear down on the dresser. “I bought the bed after Marisol died. Somehow it just didn’t seem right to keep it for another relationship.”

“Is this going to be too weird?” Eric asked. 

“No, Eric,” Horatio replied. He placed his suit jacket over the back of a wooden stand and started to unbutton his blue and white shirt. “No, Marisol and I had a different type of relationship, one that I’m not sure I fully understand even now. I loved her, never doubt that. But I also love you.”

The younger man ducked his head and leaned back. “Just as long as we’re clear on that,” he said. “You want to see anything while you’re over there stripping? I could come help you.”

“Dig the lube and condoms out for us,” Horatio smiled. “They’re in the far drawer. And you could start by spreading some lube over your erection.”

“You don’t want to?” Eric started.

“Oh I do, but right now I really want to do this,” Horatio said. He tossed everything that needed to be washed in the hamper and climbed onto the bed. Leaning in he kissed Eric softly, maneuvering them until the younger man was on his back with Horatio stretched out on top of him. Both men moaned as their erections came into contact and Eric couldn’t help the small thrust up against his lover. Horatio grinned into the kiss and pulled back. “I want to spend some time exploring your body, Eric. But I have a feeling we’re both a little too strung out for that to happen now.”

“We have forever, H,” Eric said. He held out the lube. “And I’ve never actually done this before so you’ll have to show me how.”

Horatio smiled softly and took the lube. He warmed it a little before turning around, leaning forward and sliding two fingers into his ass. He moaned at the sensation and started to slide them in and out, both spreading the lube around and stretching the muscle. Eric watched for a moment before grabbing the lube and adding a finger in next to Horatio’s. He froze at the moan, not sure if he’d done something wrong or not. “You’re good, Eric,” Horatio whispered. “I’m okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Eric said. He was stunned at the heat surrounding his finger and wondered exactly what it would feel like to have that same heat around his cock. It twitched in interest, almost as if to tell him to hurry. “How many fingers can you take?”

“Up to one more of yours,” Horatio replied. “I’ve gone farther before, but it’s not comfortable for me. Old dogs and all that.”

“You’re not that old,” Eric protested. But he was still careful as he added lube and slid two fingers in to join the two of Horatio’s. “So what exactly am I looking for here?”

“The prostate,” Horatio panted. He had started to thrust back against the fingers in him. “It’s a little nub that’s right,” he broke off with a small cry.

“There?” Eric finished. “I’ll have to play with that.”

“Later,” Horatio said. “How do you want me?”

“What’s going to let you move in the morning?”

“My side,” Horatio said. “I’m just not as flexible as I used to be.”

Eric pulled back as Horatio shifted off him and settled onto his left side. “What’s the best way to do this?” he asked.

“Condom, lube and forward slowly,” Horatio replied. He positioned his left leg forward to give him a little more balance. “Rest for a moment once you’re inside to let me adjust and then you want to try and angle your strokes to hit my prostate as much as possible.”

“I think I got it,” Eric said. He looked around and finally just wiped his hands on the comforter. He felt bad about it, but figured things were already messy enough that it’d have to be washed. It took him a minute to get the condom wrapper open and then on his erection. Eric was surprised that his hands weren’t shaking more as he picked up the lube and slicked it on.

“Slow and steady, Eric,” Horatio said. “Slow and steady and you won’t hurt me.”

“No teaching analogy for me?”

“Who can teach at a time like this?” Horatio moaned softly as he was breached and filled at an agonizingly slow pace.

“You okay?”

“You’re a natural,” Horatio panted. He felt full and content both at the same time. Reaching back he managed to catch one of Eric’s hands and pulled it forward, just holding it against his stomach. “This is for later. Go ahead and start moving.”

“Why’d we wait?” Eric moaned as he pulled back almost as slowly as he’d pushed in. The thrust forward was only marginally faster and Horatio had to hold back from thrusting back against his lover. He wanted Eric to move at a pace that was comfortable for him; no matter how much Horatio wanted to be pounded.

“For the opportune moment,” Horatio replied. “Eric, faster. I promise you won’t hurt me.”

“What if I want to take it slow?”

“Then I’m not going to last long. Please, Eric, please move. I want to be able to feel you.”

Eric buried his face against Horatio’s neck and nipped gently. He wanted to draw their first time out as long as possible, but also knew that Horatio was right. They’d both had a hard day and almost dying made things a little clearer. What they both needed was something hard and fast followed by slow and romantic. He wasn’t sure why Horatio had grabbed his free hand, but decided to go with the flow and start moving.

Horatio cried out as the first hard thrust into his body nudged his prostate perfectly sending jolts of electricity through his body. He arched back against Eric as his hips started moving a little, trying to take his young lover in deeper on every thrust. Eric used his lips to nibble on Horatio’s throat, a little like a horse cropping grass, so he wouldn’t leave marks that would have to be explained at the lab. The red head moaned and tilted his head as much as he could to let Eric have more room to explore. Then he took the hand he was holding and moved it to his erection.

Eric was a little stunned at the feel of another man’s erection in his hand, but caught on quickly to exactly what Horatio was asking for. He tightened his grip and started stroking; pulling down every time he thrust into Horatio’s ass. Eric knew that he’d have to take some time to just play with Horatio to find out exactly how the older man liked to be stroked, but figured at that point anything putting friction on the erection was good. And, based off the noises Horatio was making, he was right.

Horatio was panting, gasping for air and moaning Eric’s name almost constantly when his lover got just the right grip and friction to send Horatio over into his climax. He cried out and tensed as he came. Eric, who wasn’t expecting the reaction, or the extra massage his cock got, followed almost immediately.

“So I guess this means the guest room is out,” Eric gasped as he nuzzled in against Horatio’s neck.

“But the offer of living here is still good,” Horatio replied. He turned his head and caught Eric in another kiss. “For as long as you want it, this house is also your home, Eric.”

“Hmmm, I think forever sounds just about right,” Eric said.

“Good.”


End file.
